


Update Night

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aysana is though and youll have to deal with it, Based on a Tumblr Post, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Info-chiz is a jerk, Rivals are all friendos, Taro is implied to be gay, most ships aren't outright stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: The new Yandere Dev video has been uploaded and Ayano invites all of her rivals to watch it at her house. But between the girls getting into mischief, Osana finally starting to be added, and Info-chan crashing this party, it's not like every other update to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on tumblr made a post about this concept, so I wanted to write a short one-shot on it. Thank her for she helped writing this mess!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been updating my books, I've been rather busy and will get right onto making the next chapter for my current two books.

Ayano reclined on her large couch. Still a couple more weeks til her parents got back. And they would be stuck in this time loop for a bit, but it had it's upsides. She didn't have to kill anyone yet. She may end up abusing matchmaking and befriending a bit in the final product, but so far no possible casualties. The door bell rang and the black haired girl sighed, she could already here bitching from outside of her door. It was going to be a fun night.

 

The argument was between the two most argumentative people in school of course: Osana Najimi and Kizana Sunobu. They were talking about something stupid, probably another question of who was best rival. By the time Ayano had made it to the door Kizana and Osana were in a fight, Amai trying to break it up, Megami throwing phones at them in an attempt to knock one of them out, Asu and Osoro pulling them apart. Oka hid in a bush, Mida was laughing at the puny ordeal with Muja trying to get the other adult to take it seriously, and Hanako and Kokona were cheering on their respective close ones and so on. Ayano just walked outside, grabbed Osana bridal style, and carried the girl (who was blushing more and more with each passing second) to the couch. The other girls followed, with nothing else to do. Ayano would've remarked about how unusual it was for the girls to fight, but Osana and Kizana picked fights with everyone so this was no real surprise.

 

Once everyone got settled the girls took out what they brought to this "party". Osana and Kizana argued they brought themselves and that was enough (reminding Ayano the difficulties of being friends with a one note stereotype), Amai brought cupcakes and cookies, Oka brought some gummy candy of skulls, the substitutes brought alcohol (well Mida brought alcohol, Muja failed to stop her), and Megami brought a phone to play the video on. The others brought nothing, but Ayano didn't mind.

 

As Megami searched up Yandere Dev's new video, Ayano and Amai passed out snacks. Amai brought enough baked goods for all twelve of them to have at least three cookies and two cupcakes, but made some spares in case anyone dropped their food. Ayano had some bags of chips lying around and gave them out to her house guests.

 

"Ugh Ayano the wifi isn't loading!" The black haired girl looked at the student council president, then back at the other ten girls lounging around. "Let's search for the password, you guys can handle yourselves."

 

Everything was going fine until Megami and Ayano walked away trying to hook up the phone to the wifi. Then the other ten girls finally dropped the "nice and patient" charade.

 

"Oh god I'm so bored," The substitute teacher sighed. "You've been here for three minutes." Muja replied with a roll of her eyes. "Me want alcohol." "No I'm not carrying you to the car while you're passed out drunk again." "Gimme!" Muja threw the bottle to the delinquent leader mouthing "hide it". Mida pouted and began slapping the nurse pathetically, annoyingly squealing for alcohol.

 

"O-osoro-chan what is t-that?" The delinquent looked at the small cute girl with a small grin. "Why it's a soda dear, want some?" And as the occultist nodded, Osoro knew she was gonna have a great night as she tried to get the alcohol open.

 

Amai was dangling a cookie over Kizana, who was laying on the couch. Amai was kneeling in between her legs, smirking as she dangled the pastry in front of the girl. "C'mon I'm hungry!" Kizana was clawing at the air above her, a chocolate chip cookie barely out of her reach. "Ask nicely princess," The purple haired girl scoffed. "I am no princess! I'm a queen so give me the cookie." Amai rolled her eyes and inserted the cookie partly in her mouth. Finally Kizana sat up and snatched the treat from the chef. "Ew gross now it's gayer." "I know you're touching it, it screams homo now." Kizana sighed while plopping the cookie in her mouth. "Luckily I still have two more to torture you with~" Amai smiled as she teased Kizana by waving another goodie in front of her.

 

Kokona watched as her pitiful cousin flailed trying to get a pastry. Eventually Kokona got up from her part of the couch and snatched the cookie from Amai and handed it to her favorite cousin. "Thanks Kokonie!" This prompted the other purple girl to flinch at the stupid nickname she had gotten from a Youtuber. "Never. Call. Me. That. Again." Kizana giggled. "Or what lil cous? I haven't been revealed long enough to have as many silly names as you" She stuck her tongue out. "Call her a salty pretzel, it's my personal nickname~" "AMAI SHUDDUP!" Kokona giggled as she sat next to her cousin who continued to bicker.

 

"Osana-senpai!" Hanako squealed. "When are we gonna do something fun?" Osana sighed. "Hanako-chan can you leave, I wanna talk to Ayano and don't need a third wheel." Hanako rolled her eyes and walked away.

 

"So your friend is trying to flirt with Aishi-san again?" Hanako saw Asu out of the corner of her eye. "I hate being one of the only single girls here." She muttered. Asu pat the younger girl on the head. "Eh you're young, you'll have a boyfriend soon enough," Asu counted on her fingers, smiling at the young girl. "Or maybe a girlfriend~" Hanako giggled. "Haha, but uh no. None of these chicks are my kinda date material ya know, anyways. But you know what we can do if we're bored?" Hanako looked at the older girl with mischievous eyes. "We can play matchmaker." The sporty girl smiled as Hanako grabbed the blonde's hand. "We're gonna have an amazing time tonight! Time to see these hopeless loosers fuck!" Asu grinned. "Kohai you really know how to lighten a party."

 

"Aishi-san do you think everyone is doing fine?" Ayano shrugged at Megami's question. "I mean we left them alone for ten minutes searching for the wifi passcode- WE LEFT THEM ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES!" Ayano ran to the living room as Megami finished loading Youtube.

 

Ayano was dashing through the hall and skidded to a halt. "Oh god." In the room there was Hanako and Asu screaming at Osana things along the lines of "Fuck her!" repeatedly, Osoro was helping Oka chug a bottle of an alcoholic beverage, Muja was slamming Mida's head against the closest hard object, and Kizana was being shoved by Kokona closer to Amai who was choking the girl with a cookie.

 

Megami stepped out and sighed. "At least they'll be distracted by YouTube in a moment." Ayano shrugged. "How do we get their attention?" "EVERYONE OSANA IS ON THE THUMBNAIL!" Immediately everyone moved over to the phone. Osana was beaming. "Are they adding me? Are they?" She had an adorable grin on her face. Ayano ruffled her hair lovingly. "Aww let's hope so." Osana blushed as Ayano sat next to her, wrapping the tsundere in a cuddle. The other girls sighed as Megami started up the video.

 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

 

Ayano paused the video and got up. "Ok, one two three- we have all 11 of you don't we?" She continued counting until she reached the door. When she creaked it open she noticed a girl with a red mane of hair. "Howdy~" The girl, who Ayano recognized as Info-chan, purred. "Uh hi Info-chiz, I'd love to talk but I have an event going on." The red head sighed. "Let's cut to the chase. Why can't I join?" The girl gave puppy eyes. Ayano bit her lip. "Well you're not a rival.." "And the prostitute counts as one?" Ayano didn't realize the other girls were listening until she heard Kizana screaming swears. "Listen," Ayano began before Info-chan shushed her. "Please? I mean I'm your bestest friend!" "No that would be Taro." "Isn't he your soulmate?" Ayano sighed patting the girl on the head. "We don't swing that way."

 

Eventually the bickering became pointless and Ayano eventually let the other girl in. "It's only one night." Ayano whispered to herself. "I'll live through this."

 

The other girls eyed Info-chan skeptically (with Kizana giving the girl the middle finger while hugging her cousin protectively), but eventually everyone focused their attention to the video.

 

Almost everyone noticed how further into the video Ayano and Osana got closer, how Ayano's arms wrapped around the tsundere, almost a bit of comforting as tears of happiness streamed from the orange haired girl's face. By the end of the video Osana was sitting on Ayano's lap while they both cuddled, Osana crying with joy from the news.

 

The other rivals were clapping for Osana, overjoyed that one of them was going to be included. Info-chan scoffed. She pushed Osana to the floor and laughed. "Big deal! Just another bitch to stab!" She giggled to herself while the others helped Osana up.

 

"Info-chan!" Ayano growled. "This is a big deal for Najimi-san," "No," Info-chan narrowed her eyes and scowled. "This is a big deal for  ** _your girlfriend._** " She hissed out the last part. Ayano rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Osana, who blushed at the simple touch. Eventually Ayano picked the girl up and took her to a different room to get away from the annoying red head.

 

However without Ayano to govern them, the rivals quickly turned the room back to it's original chaotic state.

 

Oka was leaning against Osoro, her mind half gone with all the alcohol she consumed. Osoro was almost as red as the occultist but not from being intoxicated. "Someone fucking help me!" She was approached by a certain red head. "You wanted help?" Osoro nodded. "I can't take this cuteness, get her off me!" "Hey Oka?" The girl looked up, her eyes tired and her face red. "This chick looks like an evil demon." Oka immediately hissed and clawed at Osoro's face. "Oh god! Help fucking help!" Info-chan giggled and walked away.

 

Kokona was sitting next to her cousin, trying to smile. "Gee tonight has been excited, right?" Her cousin rolled her eyes. "Exciting? more like annoying, I mean crazy red head shows up to our calm party and ruins everything-" Amai shoved a treat in the actress's mouth and sighed. "To be fair this place was crazy before Info-chan shows up." Kizana growled with a mouth full of cupcake and tackled Amai.

 

Mida was still pouting. "Ok I'm sorry I threw away your alcohol, but you shouldn't bring it to a party of minors to begin with." The substitute teacher growled and slapped the other adult. She was put in a headlock, cutting off the irresponsible lady's oxygen.

 

Hanako and Asu watched in awe. "Asu-senpai! Asu-senpai! Look, they're all being happy! So cute~" "Hanako they're beating each other up. " Hanako bit her lip. "Oh. God matchmaker will be hard." Asu glanced around a bit. "Hanako hide." Hanako raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" "Trust me. We need to duck and hide. I've been here at this school long enough to know what will happen next." Asu grabbed the girl's hand and ducked under a coffee table.

 

**_"QUIET YOU IMBECILES!"_ **

 

The booming sound of the council president's voice got everyone's attention. "Now Ayano of all people invite us to her house, and we all bitch and bitch all of this night. Ayano is in her room doing who knows what to relieve stress, and only Osana is being supportive. Osana of all people is more mature than you idiots!" Everyone looked down, slightly ashamed. "Now who here is going to go to Ayano and ask for forgiveness or are we going to yell and act like delinquents all of tonight?" "I take major offense to that!" Osoro yelled, currently being smothered by Oka who passed out a couple minutes ago.

 

Info-chan walked up behind Megami and yanked her hair. "Haha nice speech and all but very very very very borring!" She faked a yawn and pulled a strand of hair out, quickly snapping it in half. "No one will care what the fuck happens, Ayano's to much of a pussy to do anything about this." She paused and quickly dodged a pillow being thrown at her by a tsundere who had just arrived. "Don't talk about my kohai like that!" The red head smirked.

 

"Or what?" She pushed Megami to the ground and walked over to Osana. "What are you going to do about it?" She grabbed the girl by her collar, scowling. "Osana whimpered. "I-info! S-stop!" "Shut up idiot!" She threw Osana to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Everyone (sans Oka who was quietly sleeping) watched in horror.

 

"Info-chan?"

 

Ayano stood in the edge if the living room, just enteres and slightly confused. The red head froze. "Ayano it's not what it looks like!" Ayano narrowed her eyes and growled, running to Osana's side and hugging her. "Never touch her again!" The red head backed away before finally going to the door and leaving.

 

"Ayano?" The girl sighed "Megami I'm so sorry this turned out so wrong, and it's my fault-" "Ayano it was fine." Ayano looked upset before being engulfed in a group hug. "Ayano it turned out as perfectly as ever."

 

Megami was the first to leave. She thanked Ayano for the nice event and wished the girl luck in the following weeks.

 

Hanako left soon after. Taro had come to walk her home, but not before giving Asu a small peck on the cheek. After Hanako went, Asu jogged home.

 

Osoro's gang stopped by to help walk her home. Osoro ended up carrying Oka with her, saying that their houses were close.

 

Mida and Muja drove home afterwards. Mida was bragging how she didn't get drunk for once, Muja was in the long old debate of 'How much trouble would I get in if I throw her out the window?'

 

Kizana took off almost immediately after, taking Amai and Kokona with her. Amai was staying over at Kizana's for a sleepover, and Kokona lived right next to her cousin.

 

Which left Osana..

 

"Did you 'forget' to tell your parents to pick you up again?" Osana grinned sheepishly. She lived on the other side of town so there was no way she could walk by herself on such a dark night. Ayano carried Osana to her bedroom, murmuring "You can stay I guess."

 

"Ayano why her?" Info-chan starred at her shrine, dedicated to her crush. Strands of black hair, her picture, things of that creepy nature. "I've been here so much longer, she's just here to replace the blondie, w-why?" She sighed hugging a doll she stitched to Ayano's resemblance.

 

"Why won't  _my_ senpai notice me?"


End file.
